Re Do
by Angelus19
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde que las cigüeñas han vuelto a dedicarse a la agotadora pero satisfactoria entrega de bebés. Todo funcionaba bien, hasta que un incidente con Palomo Rey obligó a Tulip y a Junior a embarcarse en una nueva aventura en búsqueda del creador de la máquina de bebés.
1. Capítulo 1: El gran cambio

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: "Storks" no me pertenece. Este es sólo un relato que hago por diversión y amor a esta magnífica película.**

**Capítulo 1: El Gran cambio**

Era casi medianoche del viernes en Monte Cigüeña y todos se habían retirado ya a sus respectivos hogares. Todos los trabajadores de la fábrica de bebés agradecían que el nuevo jefe había mantenido el horario laboral del extinto Cornerstore, respetando los fines de semana como días sagrados de descanso.

Para una labor tan importante como lo era entregar bebés a todas partes del mundo, era necesario que el personal tuviera un descanso merecido y así bajaron la tasa de casos de accidentes de cigüeñas que se quedaban dormidos a mitad de una entrega a un 0,4% en el primer año de reiniciadas las actividades de envíos de bebés.

Ahora los paquetes eran infinitamente más delicados y adorables que un simple celular nuevo, y debían tener el resguardo adecuado para que cada uno llegara a su anhelado destino.

El silencio de la fábrica sólo era interrumpido por una única luz encendida en el castillo. Era la oficina del jefe Junior, quien, a pesar de no tener la ostentosa oficina que Hunter le había ofrecido en la bodega de Cornerstore, realmente le gustaba. Tenía un encanto victoriano, con un alto techo con un candelabro de metal ornamentado colgando de él, muebles rústicos que le hacían un elegante juego y grandes ventanales que, a petición del jefe, eran polarizados para que las aves no chocaran contra los vidrios y no se lastimaran. Ya había tenido una horrible experiencia previa en una fábrica de vidrio.

Junior tenía demasiado trabajo como para irse a casa. No tenía prisa. Tampoco nadie lo estaba esperando en su pequeño apartamento. El ser jefe le demandaba todo su tiempo y sobre todo ese primer año de reinicio de actividades. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas horas extra había hecho en esos meses y el desgaste físico y mental le pasaban la cuenta de tanto en tanto. Estuvo a punto de entrar en colapso en un par de ocasiones si no fuera porque su mejor amiga se las había ingeniado para sacarlo de la oficina y darle un respiro cuando estaba a punto de arrancarse las plumas de la cabeza con sus propias alas.

Junior suspiró y se reclinó en la silla para masajearse los ojos. Estaba exhausto. Revisar los casos de expedientes de bebés era parte del Departamento de Resolución y reclamos, pero los casos más serios le correspondían a él, y acababa de redactar un informe de una pareja recientemente divorciada que ya no quería al bebé que habían solicitado y necesitaban la anulación de su pedido, siendo que el bebé ya había vivido 3 meses con ellos. En ese tipo de casos, se tomaban las medidas de retirar al bebé y tenerlas en una guardería provisoria, para así evitar que los enviaran a un orfanato humano y reubicarlos en una familia que esté dispuesta a aceptarlos antes de que envíen su carta.

Solicitar a un bebé con las intenciones correctas era una labor que la máquina de hacer bebés desechaba de manera automática si no era de un buen remitente. De alguna forma, la máquina podía leer y saber las condiciones de cada remitente antes de proceder a crear un bebé. Y el personal entero agradecía no tener que leer carta por carta. Las epístolas que no eran bienintencionadas o que se detectaba que era por motivos egoístas, se apartaba de las demás, se revisaba y se mandaba una respuesta al remitente del por qué no recibiría al bebé que pidió. En su mayoría era por intentar retener a una pareja en una relación muerta e incluso hasta quien, haciéndose pasar por una mujer solitaria, planeaba pedir bebés desde diferentes direcciones falsas para vender niños esclavos. Por suerte, las autoridades humanas se hicieron con él al detectar el fraude. Al final, un poco de burocracia no es tan malo.

El estómago de Junior comenzó a gruñir. Hora de otra sopa instantánea de verduras. Si seguía a ese ritmo debería comenzar a cobrar por publicidad a la marca de sopas Fideos instantáneos Receta de la abuela. Una abuela que cargaba todo a la sal, aparentemente.

Resignado, Junior iba a poner el hervidor de agua a funcionar cuando de repente sintió un rítmico golpeteo en su puerta.

"Debo estar alucinando. No hay nadie a esta hora." susurró. Iba a accionar el interruptor del hervidor pero el mismo golpeteo rítmico en la puerta volvió a interrumpirlo.

La cigüeña, intrigada, abrió la puerta y se asomó con cautela, sólo para encontrar el pasillo vacío.

"Eh... ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" dijo, sin poder disimular el temor en su voz.

Entonces, miró al suelo y vio un camino de sticks amarillos pegados, cada uno con una flecha dibujada indicando el camino que debía seguir.

"Si es una clase de broma, quien quiera que esté detrás de esto lo voy a despedir." susurró malhumorado, comenzando a seguir el camino señalado en papel.

Quien haya hecho cada flecha en cada uno de los cientos de sticks que formaban el camino a quién sabe dónde se tomó bastantes molestias. La verdad ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a dónde iba, concentrado en el hambre que tenía.

De pronto, se encontró con el salón donde estaba la máquina de bebés y, para su sorpresa, había una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco y dos sillas, copas de agua burbujeante en ellas y una maravillosa y enorme bandeja con variedad de sushi de atún y salmón.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritó alguien a su lado y lo siguiente que supo es que su traje estaba cubierto de confeti.

"¿Tulip?" dijo Junior, recuperándose del primer impacto.

Su mejor amiga pelirroja estaba ahí de pie, sonriente como siempre, pero estaba más arreglada que de costumbre. Llevaba un vestido turquesa de tirantes hasta las rodillas... ¿y esos eran tacones?

"¿Qué es todo esto?" le preguntó contrariado.

"Estás demasiado estresado, Junior." Le dijo alegremente, mientras lo llevaba del brazo hasta la mesa. "Cuando no veo tu emplumada cabeza en el comedor durante tres días seguidos, es señal de intervenir."

"¿De verdad me veo tan mal como para que te tomes la molestia de hacer todo esto?" dijo Junior, sin poder evitar sentirse profundamente conmovido por el esfuerzo que puso Tulip en organizar algo diferente en su rutina.

"Estamos fuera del horario laboral." Dijo Tulip separando sus palillos" Así que tengo el permiso para decirte: Sí, te ves como si no hubieses tenido una comida decente en días y tus horas de sueño no han sido suficientes en quién sabe cuánto tiempo."

"Cierto y cierto." admitió Junior poniendo su tercer tempura de atún en su pico.

Agradecía realmente que Tulip tuviera una dieta a base de pescado y verduras. Cualquier producto o subproducto de un plumífero le daba nauseas.

"Pero para eso estoy yo. Para que evites los excesos de trabajos, señor 'tengo demasiado trabajo como para tener vida social'." le dijo ella gesticulando exageradamente.

"Que yo no hablo así, Tulip." él gruñó rodando los ojos.

"Vamos, Junior, relájate. Hice esto porque, además de un merecido descanso, ¡estamos celebrando!" dijo ella mientras se metía un rollo de aguacate en la boca.

Los siguientes segundos fueron una delicia para Tulip. Ver la cara de pánico de Junior por no recordar una fecha, hizo que valiera la pena el hecho de que, en efecto, lo haya olvidado. La chica se puso a reír y tomó otro rollo de plato mientras suspiraba.

"¿Ce-celebrando?" tartamudeó Junior con la mente hecha un caos, pero intentó disimular una sonrisa "¡Oh! ¡Claro! Celebrando, por supuesto... "

"Lo olvidaste" sentenció Tulip.

"No, no lo olvidé."

"Claro que sí"

"Pffff...¡Que no! Sé exactamente en qué fecha estamos." dijo él, fingiendo seguridad.

"Estás nervioso."

"No lo estoy."

"Aprietas los dientes, eso haces cuando estás nervioso."

"No es cierto."

Unos instantes de silencio tenso se hicieron presentes. Estuvieron mirándose fijamente sin parpadear, hasta que Junior soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo de golpe.

"Bien, tú ganas. Lo olvidé ¿Qué celebramos?" admitió Junior, derrotado.

"Es nuestro aniversario, bobo." dijo Tulip rodando los ojos.

"¿Aniversario?" dijo él, confundido. Eso no se lo esperaba.

"¡De amistad!" dijo Tulip con incredulidad. "¡Hace exactamente un año que nos conocimos formalmente y fuimos al viaje para entregar a Dulce Dulcinea!"

Oh.

Junior abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Wow... ¿Ya ha pasado un año ya?" susurró más para si mismo.

Todo un año ya había pasado desde que, por accidente, Tulip creó a una hermosa bebé a partir de una carta que había llegado. Esa sola carta, ese sólo bebé, había revolucionado todo para las cigüeñas. Después de 18 años, por fin volvían a hacer para lo que sentían que habían nacido: el envío de adorables bebés a familias que los añoraban y no podían tenerlos por medios naturales.

Había pasado un año desde que ambos se embarcaron en entregar a Dulce Dulcinea (como la había llamado temporalmente Tulip) y llevarla con su nueva familia. Fue un viaje que les tomó cuatro días, pero después de haber enfrentado caidas, una manada de lobos muy bien organizada, un viaje en barco y pelear con su antiguo jefe en un robot apilador gigante durante la CigüeñaCon y presenciar la caída de la bodega de Cornerstore y el fin de las entregas de paquetes.

Había pasado un año desde que encontró en Tulip a su mejor y única verdadera amiga en su vida. Dejó de ser la torpe humana que todos discriminaban a ser la respetada gerenta del departamento de cartas. Y realmente no podía estar más feliz con el cambio.

"No parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes." dijo Tulip elevando los hombros.

"Sí, ha sido realmente agotador volver a levantar el negocio de los bebés luego de dieciocho años de receso." admitió Junior volviendo a comer.

"Pues las horas de sueño no nos las devuelve nadie, pero también ha sido muy satisfactorio."

"Me alivia que tengamos a un equipo tan disciplinado. De no ser así, todos los novatos habrían caído en pánico o literalmente al encargarse de los bebés por días antes de entregar."

"Sí, pero me alegra que Jasper sea bueno capacitando al personal que nunca entregó bebés." dijo Tulip mientras se servía más salsa de soya." Aunque ser jefa del departamento de cartas también tiene su desafío. No creerás la cantidad de cartas rechazadas que han llegado este mes. ¿Puedes creer que un sujeto en medio oriente quería una bebé para tener una heredera para casarla con un amigo a cambio de unas tierras? Tener a un bebé es una responsabilidad que debe ser manejada con el mayor amor y no considerarla como moneda de cambio."

"Uf, hay cada loco en el mundo." dijo Junior negando con la cabeza.

"Sí, lo bueno es que las chicas que se encargan de redactar las cartas de rechazo son cortantes, pero con sutileza. Peggie utiliza mayúsculas en los 'No son merecedores de nuestros bebés' y Carla aplica tanta fuera en el timbre de 'rechazado' que termina empapando toda la mesa de rojo. Es como justicia divina."

"Sí, hay que ser muy selectivos y dar un mensaje claro." concordó Junior.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que la chica notó que algo incomodaba a su amigo.

"¿Junior? ¿qué tienes? ¿Hay algo malo con el sushi?"

"No, no es el sushi." confesó con la mirada en la mesa "Es sólo que pensar que ya hace un año que Cornerstore desapareció y con eso Hunter también. Nunca encontramos más que restos tanto del robot como de la bodega, porque la gran mayoría cayó al fondo del mar."

Tulip miró con preocupación la angustia de Junior.

"Y tampoco encontramos ningún rastro de Hunter." continuó en voz baja "Te confieso que he tenido pesadillas en donde vuelve a vengarse de nosotros."

"Bueno, son sólo sueños y nada más" dijo Tulip con seriedad "Y si de verdad está ahí afuera todavía e intentara venir a dar problemas a la fábrica de bebés, te prometo, Junior, que no estarás solo para enfrentarlo. Yo y todos aquí defenderemos Monte Cigüeña contigo."

"Gracias, Tulip." susurró él más tranquilo.

"Nuestro trabajo es una labor tan noble que debemos saber manejar con rigurosidad y puntualidad. Esas familias esperan a sus bebés y no podemos fallarles. Lucharemos por cumplir cada entrega y nadie va a impedirlo. Es una promesa."

Junior la miró unos momentos, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella tocando su cara por si estaba manchada.

"No, no, no es nada malo." dijo Junior ensanchando su sonrisa "Sólo me parece que creo que has madurado mucho este año."

"¡Oh, pues claro!" le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia "Ya no soy la 'Pobre huérfana Tulip' que sólo causaba destrozos y quejas. Oh, no, Ahora soy la respetada jefa del departamento de cartas y, además, soy amiga del jefe. Pero, sí, aún construyo cosas. Y aunque mi antiguo taller cayó con la bodega de Cornerstore, tener un nuevo taller ha sido gratificante. Y, de acuerdo, aún hago algún otro destrozo de vez en cuando. Así que, en esencia, sigo siendo la misma, ¡pero con poder!"

"Tal vez hablé demasiado rápido." le dijo Junior con soslayo.

"¡Vamos, Junior! ¡Tú también has cambiado y para bien!"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" dijo él con inseguridad "La verdad no siento mucho la diferencia, aparte del cargo que tengo y la verdad no sé si voy bien."

Tulip puso los codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cara con las manos con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Claro que has cambiado, Junior" le dijo a la cigüeña "Estás mucho más seguro al momento de tomar decisiones importantes, puedo ver que amas lo que haces y das lo mejor de ti para que cada bebé llegue a su destino feliz. Si bien eras el mejor mensajero de Cornerstore, como jefe de Montaña Cigüeña haces una labor admirable. Te preocupas de que cada bebé y el personal completo esté lo más contento posible. No abusas de tu poder. Todos te respetan y confían en ti y no podría estar más orgullosa."

La pelirroja sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Junior.

"Y dejando lo laboral de lado, como amigo, puedo notar que ya no temes a sentir emociones como antes." continuó "No finges ser 'don perfecto' como antes. Te permites aceptar un error sin desmayarte. Además, ya no usas tus plumas como navajas para atacar lo primero que se te cruza cuando entras en pánico y eso se agradece."

Ambos rieron de buena gana, rompiendo el ambiente de seriedad.

Era verdad, hace apenas un año él tenía un gran pánico a abrir su corazón y se dedicaba a la exclusiva tarea de entregar paquetes. Ascendió rápidamente y se ganó la estima de todos sus compañeros, pero no había nadie a quien pudiera llamar amigo, ni siquiera tenía familia. Pero gracias a Tulip las cosas habían cambiado.

"Gracias, Tulip." dijo Junior sinceramente y tomó la copa de agua gaseosa. "Por nuestra amistad y por ser mejores cada día."

"Por nuestra amistad y ser mejores cada día." repitió ella chocando su copa con la de él.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu familia?" dijo Junior después de beber.

"¡Oh, están geniales!" Dijo Tulip con ánimo "Mi hermanita Liz hizo un reporte sobre la labor de las cigüeñas y me pidió que le ayudara con eso. Papá construyó un mueble nuevo para la sala, pero no quiso ayuda de mi hermano Raymond para transportarlo y estuvo con lumbago dos días. Mamá hizo unas galletas de avena fantásticas con la receta de la abuela y sobraron tantas como para alimentar a un pelotón de guerra."

"Oh, las que me trajiste el otro día." dijo Junior haciendo memoria "Lamento que estuviera tan ocupado como para no poder agradecerte como es debido. Por favor, mándale saludos a tu familia de mi parte."

"¡Tienes que ir!" exigió ella "No has ido a visitarlos en un mes. Ya te extrañan y estoy quedándome sin excusas para justificar por qué no vas conmigo."

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad el trabajo es muy absorbente últimamente." suspiró Junior. "Ahora que es público que volvemos a entregar bebés hay muchas más cartas cada vez. Manejar las entregas, cuidar de los bebés que están en el cuarto de espera de mejores condiciones del clima para su reparto, las cartas rechazadas y hasta la semana pasada llegó un anuncio oficial desde China para que limitáramos el envío de bebés a su país."

"Wow, es mucha presión. Necesitas relajarte un poco o tu cabeza hará cortocircuito. Por eso quería sacarte un poco de esa aburrida oficina y celebrar nuestro aniversario de amistad. Hubiese preferido un restaurante, pero me pareció una mejor idea tener esta cena junto a la máquina que hace posible todo."

"Si, y haciendo memoria, también que hace un año nació Dulce Dulcinea." dijo él de buena gana y miró el reloj de su celular "¡Oye, un año! ¡Eso significa que ella está oficialmente de cumpleaños!"

Junior suspiró con una gran sonrisa.

"Wow, debe estar enorme y hermosa." dijo con nostalgia "Ya cumplió un año, ¡Oh! Y recuerdo que ese mismo día tú..."

Tulip lo quedó mirando en silencio mientras masticaba tranquilamente uno de los últimos rollos de sushi.

"No puede ser..." dijo en un hilo de voz presa del pánico y se agarró la cabeza "¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS TAMBIÉN!"

"¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin lo recuerdas." dijo Tulip con una sonrisa resignada. "Oficialmente hace cuarenta y dos minutos estoy de cumpleaños. Cumplo 19."

"¡No -lo-puedo-creer! ¡Soy el peor amigo del mundo!" gritó él envuelto en una culpa agónica "¡Lo había agendado con días de antelación, pero me absorbí tanto en el trabajo que lo olvidé! ¡Si hasta escuché que le cantaban la canciocita del cumpleaños a alguien desde mi oficina en la tarde, ¡pero no sabía que era para ti!"

"Junior, calma..."

"¡Soy el peor mejor amigo de la historia de la humanidad y de las cigüeñas!" gritó aplastando su cara contra la mesa.

"Junior, oye, tranquilo." dijo Tulio conciliadora, mientras acariciaba su cabeza emplumada.

"No merezco tu amistad..." dijo con la voz ahogada y se levantó de un salto para tomar la mano de Tulip entre sus alas "Tulip, lo lamento. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo. Tu cumpleaños está recién empezando, así que mañana vamos a salir, a donde tú quieras y hasta te dejaré escoger tu regalo, sin tope de precio." sentenció.

"Es una oferta tentadora, jefe, pero ya tengo planes con mi familia." dijo ella sonriendo con timidez "Me harán una fiesta de cumpleaños, es la primera que pasaré con ellos y será de verdad especial."

"Oh, ya veo..." dijo Junior con clara decepción en voz "Claro, claro, son tu familia y quieres pasar el día con ellos, así que..."

"Junior, vas a venir conmigo. También somos familia, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Tulip levantando las cejas. "Mis padres quieren que vayas también, saben que eres mi mejor amigo y no quieren que esté ausente quien me ayudó a llegar a ellos."

Junior dejó escapar un suspiro de comprensión.

"Cierto, perdón, me precipité." se disculpó "Con gusto iré a tu celebración."

Bajó la mirada aún muy apenado de su falta.

"De verdad, lamento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario de amistad, aunque en mi defensa es el primer aniversario de amistad que tengo. Pero sigue en pie la oferta de tu regalo."

"Oh, la tomaré, pero no pediré nada, quiero que se te queme la última neurona que te queda ilesa de tanto trabajo para que pienses en algo que me gustaría." dijo Tulip cariñosamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Junior con su mano libre.

"Gracias por tu comprensión" dijo él suavemente sin soltar la mano de Tulip y disfrutando de la caricia en su cabeza.

"¡Perdón! ¿Interrumpo algo?" se escuchó una voz familiar que los hizo salir de la atmósfera de golpe.

"¿Palomo Rey?" dijo Tulip al ver al ave caminar hacia ellos "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya van a dar la una de la mañana y ya es fin de semana.

"Estuve atrapado en un casillero toda la tarde y por fin pude salir." dijo él con su inconfundible tono.

"¿Qué? ¿Alguien te metió en un casillero?" dijo Junior casi indignado. "¿Quién fue?"

"Fui yo mismo, hermanooo. Los casilleros son un buen lugar para tomar la siesta. Pero no son tan buenos si olvidas que sólo se abren por fuera."

Tulip y Junior se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabían que Palomo Rey era todo un personaje, pero nunca dejaban de sorprenderlos (e incomodarlos) con algunas de sus ocurrencias. Pero ya era parte del personal y estaban acostumbrados a él, aunque no estaban muy seguros de lo que hacía en la empresa, ni siquiera el mismo Junior.

"Por cierto, Tulip, feliz cumpleaños, mejor amiga." dijo despreocupadamente.

"Oh, gracias, Palomo Rey" dijo Tulip, tratando de ignorar que la llamaba 'mejor amiga' de tanto en tanto.

"Es el trabajo de un mejor amigo recordar las fechas importantes de los que le importan." continuó la paloma. "¿Verdad, jefe?"

Junior tenía la cara cubierta con su ala libre. Sentía que le echaban sal a la herida.

"Si, claro. Él irá a mi ca..." pero Tulip fue interrumpida por una mirada significativa de la cigüeña. "A mi caaa... capacitación del nuevo personal de la oficina de cartas, para que vea cómo hemos progresado. No se puede ser un mejor amigo si no sabes con quién trabajas ¿no? Jeje..."

"Exactamente. Ahora me retiro." dijo sorpresivamente "Siento una_ vibra amorosa_ por aquí, así que no los voy a interrumpir. Hasta el lunes."

_¿Vibra amorosa?_ Ambos se miraron extrañados, hasta que entendieron a qué se refería. Junior y Tulip seguían con sus manos tomadas. Se separaron de inmediato en medio de risas incómodas.

"Ehm... gracias por evitar que dijera que tengo una celebración en mi casa." Dijo Tulip tocándole el cuello "Hubiese sido terrible que se haya invitado solo e incomodara a todos en mi primer cumpleaños con mi familia."

"¿Te imaginas a Palomo Rey en tu casa?" dijo Junior con un escalofrío "Diría cosas como 'Oigan, por qué todos tienen el cabello rojo' o '¿Quieren conocer a mi novia? No es inventada y emigró a Canadá' o algo así."

Tulip se rió de la pobre imitación de Junior de Palomo Rey.

"Sí, ese Polomo Rey está loooooco." dijo Tulip con una risa nerviosa "¿Puedes creer las cosas que dice? ¿Una humana y una cigüeña? ¡Pffff, qué locura!"

"Sí, es completamente imposible." concordó Junior de forma aguda.

"Totalmente."

"Una absoluta locura."

"Nací humana y tú cigüeña, así que no. Nope. Jamás podría ser."

"Exacto."

"Quizás si yo fuera cigüeña, entonces tal vez... "pero Tulip se cubrió la boca con ambas manos con los ojos abiertos.

Junior frunció el entrecejo y carraspeó mirando a otra parte. Comenzó a tamborilear en la mesa con los dedos y un silencio incómodo los envolvió.

"¡Además, ambos estamos muy ocupados con el trabajo como para una relación aún si yo fuese una cigüeña!" dijo Tulip demasiado alto.

"Sí, sí, hay demasiado trabajo que hacer." concordó Junior.

"¡Oh! ¡Espera aquí! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!" gritó Tulip de la nada y salió corriendo.

"¿Una sorpresa?" dijo Junior cayendo en cuenta "Ay no, si es por el aniversario, ya te debo dos regalos."

"¡Es por el aniversario!" gritó mientras volvía con un bolso y se sentaba en su silla nuevamente.

"Ya decía yo." susurró él resignado a sentirse peor por su escasa memoria.

"Es para tu oficina, o a donde quieras ponerlo, la verdad." dijo ella mientras le entregaba una caja azul.

Cuando Junior la abrió, vio que tenía una foto. La selfie que se habían sacado con Dulce Dulcinea de camino a entregarla. Y aunque él se veía de verdad incómodo en la foto, no podía negar que era un maravilloso recuerdo.

"Gracias, Tulip." dijo sonriendo, por tercera vez esa noche "La pondré con gusto en mi escritorio. Y también voy a deberte un regalo de aniversario, así que voy contando."

Tulip sonrió complacida y comenzó a rebuscar en el bolso.

"Y también quería mostrarte esto." dijo sacando una especie de aro negro grande, metálico y grueso.

"Si vas a pedirme matrimonio, no es de mi talla" dijo junior medio en broma.

"Graciosito." dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos "Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando. Ven, te enseño."

Junior la siguió hasta el tubo de las cartas que conectaba a la fábrica de bebés. Puso en aro alrededor del extremo transparente del tubo y abrió su computadora portátil.

"Mira, estuve pensando en cómo evitar que situaciones como la mía vuelvan a repetirse." le explicó al ave "El único registro de la dirección de cada bebé es introducida al dispositivo de rastreo que se genera cuando ellos nacen. Pero cuando se rompe no hay forma de recuperar la dirección. Los bebés son la carta y todos los datos del bebé ya no pueden leerse."

"Sí, es el gran problema. Y sería tedioso y extremadamente lento clasificar carta por carta." admitió Junior.

"Exactamente, por eso inventé este scanner de alta velocidad." dijo Tulip con orgullo indicando al aro negro "Cuando las cartas pasan por el tubo, el scanner digitaliza una copia exacta de la carta y la registra con sus datos. Entonces, el bebé que es formado, tiene un respaldo en caso de que su GPS se pierda."

Tulip entonces hizo una demostración. Desconectó el extremo del tubo de la fábrica de bebés e hizo que una carta del contenedor saliera disparada hasta su mano. El scanner hizo lo suyo y a pesar de que la carta pasara a alta velocidad, se había creado una copia virtual exacta de la carta con sus respectivos datos respaldados.

"¡Ta Da! No más huérfanos." dijo con orgullo "¿Qué te parece?"

Junior estaba eufórico de la impresión.

"Es... ¡Es asombroso!" gritó con una gran sonrisa y tomándola de los hombros "¡Un respaldo es exactamente lo que necesitábamos! ¡El nivel de incertidumbre bajará muchísimo!"

Entonces Junior la abrazó y dio giros en el aire.

"¡Eres fantástica!" concluyó.

"Aw, gracias." dijo ella, sonriendo una vez la bajó al piso "Me tomó tiempo perfeccionar la calidad de la imagen por la rapidez del tubo, pero valió la pena si puedo ayudar."

Se sonrieron.

"Será de mucha ayuda en verdad." dijo la cigüeña con seguridad.

"Oye, me acabo de acordar de algo." dijo Tulip separándose del abrazo "Mi amiga Danna me preguntó si te interesaría ir al cine con ella."

"¿Danna?" preguntó Junior, mientras veía a la chica guardar su laptop.

"Mi compañera en la oficina, la cigüeña con una manchita negra en el cuello. Me ha pedido varias veces que te lo pregunte, porque ella no se atreve a hacerlo. Y siempre se me olvida comentártelo. Así que preferí decirte ahora antes de olvidarme de nuevo."

"Uhm... la verdad no me interesa, pero dile que gracias por la invitación." dijo Junior con cautela.

"¿De verdad?" dijo ella extrañada "Danna es muy bonita y es muy agradable. Sé que te importa mucho tu trabajo, pero creo que deberías al menos intentar salir con alguien."

Y ahí estaba el tema de nuevo. No habían sido pocas las veces en que alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo hubiese mencionado que él necesitaba una pareja de verdad. Junior se sentía casado con su trabajo hasta hace un año, donde no había usado nada de su energía en generar lazos fuertes con alguien. Trabajar, eso era lo único en la vida de la cigüeña.

Pero ahora se había vuelto "un buen partido", y si bien antes había sido el repartidor estrella en Cornerstore, su actual cargo lo había convertido en blanco de muchos coqueteos descarados de parte de las féminas, y algún ocasional macho. No obstante, su atención se centraba únicamente en la eficiente entrega de bebés. No tenía el tiempo ni las fuerzas para gastar en una relación nueva.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo absorbente que podía ser su cargo, siempre tenía una excepción. La única persona a quien permitía tener paso directo a su tiempo y emociones era esa torpe humana. A la única que consideraba familia. Era su mejor amiga. Así como ella lo hizo formar parte del círculo de su familia humana, donde de vez en cuando compartían en alguna cena (nada de aves, por respeto a ambos) o incluso se permitió ir a un paseo a la playa con ellos.

Tulip realmente lo había cambiado, lo había hecho crecer y replantear sus prioridades. Ella era quien había cambiado toda su vida sólo con una carta. Era la artífice de todo lo que era él ahora. Y estaba seguro que si no fuera humana, que si tan solo ella hubiese nacido como una torpe cigüeña, tal vez entonces él podría haber...

"¿Junior?" dijo Tulip interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Oh, lo siento, me quedé pensando." dijo él pasándose el ala por la cabeza. "Oye, Tulip, ehm..."

"¿Sí?" dijo ella con interés.

"Hipotéticamente hablando, muy hipotéticamente hablando." enfatizó con nerviosismo "¿Te hubiese gustado ser cigüeña?"

"¡Oh! ¡Pues claro!" dijo casi ofendida "Ustedes son aves fantásticas. Son elegantes, tienen un vuelo perfecto y hermoso, su cuerpo es aerodinámico y verlas volar es un deleite para la vista."

El aire soñador de Tulip lo hizo sentir extrañamente halagado.

"Wow, no sabía que pensabas eso de nosotros." Dijo Junior sonriendo.

"Sí, me hubiese encantado nacer para entregar bebés. Volar con un destino y un tesoro. Es casi poético. Es una lástima que estando a cargo de todo ya no puedas hacer entregas como antes."

"Sí, también extraño estirar las alas de vez en cuando." dijo él moviendo sus hombros "Pero es necesario que pase la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina o monitoreando que los bebés estén bien cuidados."

"Es realmente una lástima. Verte volar es magnífico. Siempre te veía cuando salías en Cornerstore. Tan fuerte y grácil. Es como observar a un ser divino del viento que..." pero se detuvo a medio discurso cuando notó la cara incómoda de Junior. "En fin, vuelas bien. Sí." acabó avergonzada.

Otro silencio.

"¿Quieres volver a la mesa y comerte el último roll de tempura?" dijo ella para cambiar el tema.

"Oye, Tulip, también creo que es grandioso ser humano." dijo Junior con seriedad.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Por supuesto, tienen una capacidad increíble de crear." le aseguró él, sonriendo.

"O destruir" dijo ella.

"O destruir, es verdad" admitió "Pero mi punto es que a pesar de todo lo que pasó a través de tu vida fuiste capaz de sobreponerte. ¡Pudiste encontrar a tu familia finalmente! ¡No naciste con alas pero inventaste un avión con piloto automático con restos de chatarra! ¡Incluso un jetpack con alas para planear! Logramos completar el viaje para entregar a Dulce Dulcinea a pesar de todo lo que se nos interpuso. Eres fantástica tal y como eres."

Ella tomó sus dos alas entre sus manos.

"¿En serio?" dijo ella con ojos acuosos.

"En serio" dijo el sonriendo.

"¡Hermano!" gritó alguien que los hizo saltar de la sorpresa "No puedo creer que no queden toallas limpias."

Palomo Rey había vuelto. Tenía el cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

"No puede ser. Ve a vestirte, hay una dama presente." dijo Junior exasperado. ¿Es que nunca se iba a casa?

"Sólo fui a tomar una ducha. En mi casa el agua caliente está en mal estado." dijo caminando despreocupadamente.

Tulip se palmeó la cara con frustración.

"Necesito secarme." dijo y se perdió de vista.

"No me siento cómoda si sigue rondando por aquí." susurró Tulip.

"Tampoco yo. Ya vámonos a casa. Te acompaño." Concordó Junior poniéndose en camino a la mesa. "Pero me comeré ese último sushi de..."

"¡Oigan, chicos!" gritó Palomo rey a sus espaldas "¡Esta cosa es un excelente secador de plumas!"

Junior y Tulip se giraron para ver cómo Palomo Rey estaba con la cabeza en la entrada de las cartas de la máquina de bebés. La rendija que succionaba las cartas con intensidad, estaba absorbiendo con fuerza el plumaje de la paloma hasta casi arrancarlas.

"Estaré seco en poco tiempo, herma..." pero quedó a media frase porque la potencia de la pequeña rendija, de alguna manera, logró succionar su cabeza completa.

Tulip y Junior lanzaron un grito de pánico e intentaron tirar de cada pata de la paloma para tratar de desatorarla.

"¡Tira con fuerza, Tulip!" Gritaba Junior.

"¡¿No ves que eso hago?!" le respondía ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza "¡Agh! ¡Se le cayó la toalla!"

Pero ya era tarde. Palomo Rey había sido succionado por completo. La chica y la cigüeña se miraron atónitos y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la máquina de bebés se activó. La enorme estructura de metal y luces multicolores se alzó imponente y los anillos flotantes comenzaron a girar y los rayos eléctricos se hicieron presentes.

"Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!" dijo Junior viendo a la enorme estructura "No, no, no, no ¡Eso no debería pasar! ¡¿Por qué se está activando la máquina?!"

"¡Ahí está!" gritó Tulip señalando a Palomo Rey que estaba en el centro de uno de los aros más pequeños mientras recibía rayos eléctricos color rosa.

"Oh, esto se siente extraño, hermano..." decía mientras que comenzaba a dividirse en palomas más y más pequeñas y con voz aguda repetían `hermano'.

Junior y Tulip miraban su proceso de partición con incredulidad.

"¡Junior, hay que apagar la máquina!" gritó Tulip.

"¡Pero el botón de emergencia está allá!" gritó Junior mirando el botón en el fondo de una abertura, entre engranajes que giraban rápidamente. Los mismos que hacía un año le dislocaron el ala.

Tulip, sin esperar intentó meter la mano en el peligroso conducto, pero Junior la abrazó por detrás con fuerza.

"¡No te dejaré!" le gritó. "¡Te vas a romper el brazo!"

"¡Suéltame, Junior!" le forcejeaba "¡No puedo dejar la que máquina de bebés se estro...!"

Pero un estruendo la interrumpió. De la máquina saltaron rayos rojos fuera de su perímetro normal, destruyendo muebles en los alrededores. Uno de esos rayos cayó peligrosamente cerca de ellos y Junior no tuvo más opción que llevar a Tulip detrás del contenedor de cartas y observar desde ahí.

La máquina dio un último y potente rayo escarlata justo antes de dejar de funcionar.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio. Junior y Tulip salieron de su refugio con cautela mientras miraban la abertura de salida de bebés de la estructura. La luz de la ampolleta de prendió y ellos fueron corriendo a ver el resultado de eso. Pero nada salía de la compuerta para deslizarse por el tobogán.

"¿Pa-palomo Rey?" dijo Junior con temor.

"¿Estás ahí?" dijo Tulip.

De pronto comenzó a salir humo de la abertura y algo rosa salió disparado hasta chocar contra la pared y caer pesadamente al suelo. La chica y la cigüeña corrieron a ver qué había sido eso. Lo que encontraron fue un hombrecito rubio de baja estatura desnudo y con la cara estampada en el piso.

"Pero ¿qué rayos...?" dijo Tulip demasiado impactada como para hablar.

"No-puede-ser..." dijo Junior en un susurro de pánico.

"¿Palomo... Rey?" dijo la chica acercándose al hombrecillo inerte en el piso.

De golpe, el hombre levantó la cabeza y dio una gran inhalación con la boca.

"Oooooh, ya estoy seco. Pero tengo frío." dijo Palomo Rey despreocupadamente, pero abrió los ojos en pánico al mirar sus nuevas manos humanas "¡¿Dónde están mis plumas?!"

"Qué bien." dijo Junior y, al instante, se desmayó.

"¡Junior!" Gritó Tulip para levantarlo del piso "Despierta, despierta. Ay, yo creí que ya habías superado los desmayos."

La cigüeña se levantó medio aturdido y miró al hombrecito rubio con detención. Sus ojos seguían siendo iguales a su forma de paloma, pero su nariz y boca pequeña habían reemplazado su pico. Su piel era clara pero verdosa como sus plumas, y era delgado, a pesar de tener una pequeña panza.

"Es un humano." dijo Junior sosteniéndose la cabeza "¡ES UN HUMANO! ¡Un humano adulto! ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¡Esto es una catástrofe!"

"Tranquilo, Junior, respira." dijo Tulip intentando estar calmada.

"¡Esto no tiene precedentes! ¡Nadie me informó que esto podía pasar!"

"Hermano, ¿qué son estas cosas?" decía Palomo Rey inspeccionando sus nuevos dedos "Se parecen a las de Tulip."

"Mira. Tampoco tengo idea de qué pasó, pero lo importante es que la máquina de bebés está bien."

Casi como una jugarreta del destino, de inmediato las señales de alerta de la sala comenzaron a sonar. Empezó a salir humo del panel de control de la máquina, una sobrecarga general hizo explotar el tablero de palancas y las enormes argollas doradas suspendidas de la máquina se apagaron de golpe hasta caer sin gracia e inertes tanto dentro como fuera de la plataforma acuática que la contenía.

Una vez todo volvió a silenciarse, sólo pudieron ver horrorizados el resultado de la transformación de Palomo Rey: La máquina de bebés estaba descompuesta.

Junior y Tulip se giraron lentamente hasta mirar con intenciones homicidas al pequeño hombre.

"Ah... ¿OOPS?" dijo Palomo Rey con una sonrisa avergonzada.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un poco de ayuda

La chica y la cigüeña no esperaron más para correr directo al panel de control. Tulip se quitó los tacones en el camino, dejándolos tirados sin cuidado. Del mando emanaba un fuerte olor a plástico quemado y ninguna de sus luces estaba encendida. Junior apretó botones y tiró palancas con urgencia.

"Por favor, funciona, por favor, funciona." repetía Junior con desesperación "¡Tulip, revisa la fuente de poder!" ordenó.

"¡Ya estoy en eso!" le respondió Tulip con un extintor en las manos, desde los fusibles "¡Esto se está incendiando y el metal de la caja de fusibles se derritió!"

La chica procedió a utilizar el extintor para apagar las llamas y una vez acabó se fue corriendo junto a su amigo.

"Ahm... Ahm... ¡Ya sé!" gritó la cigüeña y tomó una carta de la lista de espera e intentó acercarla a la rendija de succión "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Acepta esta carta!" gritaba mientras esperaba, pero no había ninguna intención de la abertura de absorberla.

Junior dejó caer la carta con la boca abierta. Dio una vista panorámica del estado de la máquina perdiendo el aliento.

"¡Esto es una catástrofe!" se lamentaba Junior agarrando su cabeza en sus alas y cayendo de rodillas "La máquina está descompuesta. De verdad está descompuesta. No creí que algo así pudiera pasar."

"Ok, ok, respiremos..." decía Tulip suavemente con una mano en su hombro "¡Esto... tiene remedio! Es una máquina, después de todo. Sí, es enorme, hecha de oro y parece mágica, pero debe poder arreglarse."

"Se supone que esto no debía pasar..." susurró la cigüeña con un hilo de voz "¡No tenemos personal capacitado para este nivel de descompostura!"

"Encontraremos la forma de arreglarla rápidamente." dijo Tulip en tono conciliador

En ese momento una pequeña explosión en el panel de control contradijo sus palabras.

"Bien, tal vez tome un poco más de tiempo..." dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa "Pero estoy segura que la tendremos lista para antes el evento del miércoles."

¿Miércoles?

Miércoles.

**¡Miércoles!**

Junior abrió mucho los ojos presa del pánico.

"¡El evento del miércoles!" gritó Junior "¡La transmisión del cumpleaños del millón de bebés!"

"Oh, no, no, Junior, no te desmayes. Está prohibido desmayarse." decía Tulip severamente, sosteniéndolo antes de que intentara tirarse al suelo "Necesito que estés despierto para esto."

"Todo esto es terrible." Se lamentaba la cigüeña "Se supone que vendrán desde noticieros de todas partes del mundo a entrevistarnos sobre nuestra labor desde que dimos a luz a un millón de bebés. ¿Qué cara pondré cuando quieran ver la máquina funcionando y esté rota? Me culparán de todo esto…"

"Junior, nadie puede culparte de esto." Dijo Tulip con seguridad.

"Así es, hermano, nadie tiene la culpa aquí." decía Palomo Rey. Se había puesto el mantel de la mesa de sushi para cubrirse la mitad inferior del cuerpo y de paso, estaba comiéndose el último rollo de tempura.

La chica ya estaba al borde de su autocontrol y Palomo Rey no pudo encontrar un peor momento para intervenir.

"¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!" explotó de golpe Tulip, tratando de arrojarse sobre Palomo Rey con intención de atacarlo.

Junior dejó de inmediato de lado sus lamentos y actuó por instinto sujetando a la chica con fuerza.

"¡Tulip! ¡Tulip, espera!" le gritó.

"¡La máquina de bebés está descompuesta por tu culpa, Palomo!" gritaba Tulip tratando de librarse del firme agarre de su amigo.

"¡Wow, calma! Solo intentaba secarme las plumas." trató de defenderse el hombrecito, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

"¡Si tuvieras plumas todavía, te las arrancaría una a una!" decía Tulip aun forcejeando. "¡Pero me conformo con patear tu nuevo trasero humano tantas veces que la brisa te dolerá!"

"¡Tulip, no queremos agregar un homicidio a todo estoaaaagh!" gritó Junior, interrumpido por un codazo en un ojo.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" dijo la chica dejando de pelear "¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien..." dijo Junior medio aturdido y parpadeando mucho.

"Ay, qué bueno..." dijo Tulip sonriendo, justo antes de intentar abalanzarse sobre Palomo Rey nuevamente.

Esta vez lo salió persiguiendo por la habitación.

"¡Auxilio!" gritaba Palomo Rey con pánico "¡Te dije que fue esto sólo un accidente!"

"¡Oh, ya verás cómo 'accidentalmente' te tiro monte abajo!" le gritaba la chica envuelta en ira.

Lo correteó por todo el lugar sin darle oportunidad de esconderse. La cigüeña suspiró con frustración y frunció el ceño.

"¡Ya, Tulip! ¡Haciendo eso no resolverás nada!" le gritó Junior firmemente "¡Las prioridades son otras!"

Tulip detuvo su persecución. Junior tenía razón. Estaba furiosa, pero tenía razón. La prioridad era la máquina. Ya habría tiempo de hacer algo con ese descuidado palomo.

"¡Gracias, hermano!" gritó Palomo Rey asomando su cabeza desde detrás del contenedor de cartas.

Junior lo miró molesto.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" dijo la cigüeña apretando el puente entre sus ojos con sus 'dedos' "Tenemos aves que se encargan del mantenimiento de la máquina, pero nunca ha necesitado más que pequeña compostura con los fusibles o engrasar los engranajes. Esto está muy por sobre los límites de lo que estamos capacitados."

"Si no podemos repararla nosotros, deberemos encontrar a alguien que sí pueda." dijo Tulip agachándose para recoger sus tacones que habían quedado tirados en el suelo "¿Desde cuándo está esta máquina aquí?"

"No lo sé. Ignoro completamente la historia de este lugar." confesó Junior con pesar "Comencé a trabajar como mensajero mucho después que se dejaron de entregar bebés y nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer sobre la fábrica de bebés. Antes de que Cornerstore se convirtiera en el principal foco de futuro laboral para cada polluelo de ave, en las escuelas se enseñaba todo sobre la fábrica de bebés y cómo salvaguardar la seguridad del bebé y sus necesidades. Pero cuando empezamos a entregar otro tipo de cargas, la educación acerca de la fábrica de bebés quedó obsoleta y todo de centró en enseñar a los futuros mensajeros la manera correcta de entregar paquetes con suministros."

"Habrá que hablar a quien haya pasado el suficiente tiempo trabajando aquí como para que nos ayude antes de que alguien sospeche y se corra la voz." dijo Tulip seriamente "Si las cigüeñas se enteran de que la máquina está rota y que un ave se convirtió en humano, entrarán en caos."

"¿Y dónde piensas que encontraremos a alguien que pueda repararlo?"

"Vamos, Junior. La tecnología o lo que sea que sea eso que hace funcionar a la máquina debe tener un origen. Algún fabricante que la puso aquí en primer lugar."

"El fabricante..." dijo Junior frunciendo el entrecejo "Es cierto. Debe tener un fabricante. Pero no sé ni siquiera cómo se llama ni dónde vive... Si es que sigue vivo."

"Eso será algo de lo que nos haremos cargo." le dijo Tulip con una sonrisa de apoyo "Por lo pronto debemos evitar que alguien más se acerque y termine estropeándola más con la intención de ayudar."

"Es verdad, y mucho menos podemos permitir que alguien externo intente arreglarla." estuvo de acuerdo Junior "He tenido que espantar a docenas de representantes de diferentes naciones que piden estudiar la máquina. Intentarían replicarla, claramente."

Suspiró con desaliento.

"Sólo espero que pueda repararse." dijo.

Tulip tomó el rostro triste de Junior entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

"Tranquilo, cabecita de plumas, sé exactamente qué debemos hacer ahora." le dijo sonriendo.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"No hay nadie..."

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Vuelva mañana..."

**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**

La enorme cigüeña se levantó pesadamente y de pésimo humor. Se acercó a la puerta arrastrando los pies y la abrió dispuesto a echar a quien estuviera interrumpiendo sus horas de sueño.

"¿No escuchaste? ¡Dije que vuelva ma...! ¿Tulip?" dijo con curiosidad, cortando su discurso. "¿Y jefe Junior? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Son las dos y media de la mañana!"

"Buenas madrugadas, Jasper." dijo Tulip con una sonrisa nerviosa "Lamentamos molestarte a estas horas, pero es una verdadera emergencia y eres el único en que podemos confiar algo tan delicado."

"Bueno, supongo que si es urgente..." dijo Jasper bostezando largamente "¿Qué pasó?"

"Esto pasó." dijo Junior haciéndose a un lado para descubrir a un hombrecito rubio con un mantel en la cintura.

"¿Un infiltrado?" preguntó Jasper poniéndose en guardia y tronando sus nudillos "¿Quiere que me encargue de él, jefe?"

"La verdad es que ganas no nos faltan... Pero no. No es ese tipo de ayuda la que necesitamos ahora." dijo Tulip con una mirada de fastidio.

"¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente, hermana!" dijo Palomo Rey indignado, a lo que la chica rodó los ojos.

La mandíbula de Jasper cayó cómicamente. Se frotó los ojos con los puños un par de veces y volvió a observar al hombre. Lo miró con atención por primera vez. Sus ojos y ese raro cabello eran inconfundibles, pero no podía ser cierto.

"¿Palomo Rey?" dijo Jasper boquiabierto "¿Es... Es humano? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es humano!"

"¡Por favor, baja la voz, Jasper!" susurró Tulip alarmada.

"Pero ¿cómo pasó algo así?" decía Jasper ya completamente despierto "¡Oh, ya veo! Esto tiene que ser un loco sueño, ¿no? Sabía que no debía comerme ese taco de saltamontes y sardinas antes de dormir."

"No, Jasper, estás despierto." dijo Tulip resoplando. "Pero ojalá todo este asunto fuese sólo una pesadilla."

"La cosa es que necesitamos tu ayuda con esto." dijo Junior.

"¿Y en qué puedo servirles con un problema así?" dijo Jasper, aún muy impactado por el cambio de cuerpo de la paloma.

"¿Podemos pasar? Te explicaremos todo." dijo Junior con voz cansada. Ya estaba agotado.

"Claro, adelante." respondió apartando su gran cuerpo de la entrada.

Entraron al departamento. Era casi una réplica de todos los que había disponibles para los trabajadores de la fábrica. Fue una suerte que al caer la bodega de Cornerstore, perder sus hogares no fue algo que tuvieran que lamentar, ya que toda la mitad inferior del castillo eran únicamente habitaciones que estaban subdivididas en pequeños departamentos donde las familias de cigüeñas tenían sus nidos y formaban ahí sus hogares.

Las casas de las cigüeñas eran estándar en su mayoría. Las viviendas estaban todas ubicadas en la base del castillo desde hace generaciones. Aunque había algunos que habían decidido vivir de manera independiente en sectores más bajos de la montaña. Cada departamento estaba completamente equipado y, adicionalmente, tenía ventanales de que les permitían salir a su antojo. Y a medida que las familias iban creciendo se iban reubicando en espacios más amplios.

A Jasper se le había asignado un departamento para que viviera cómodamente. No obstante, el espacio parecía ser muy pequeño para su enorme tamaño, a pesar de que Junior se encargó de asignarle un espacio con un techo un poco más alto que el promedio. Su alocado cabello rozaba el techo al andar y tenía que encovarse ligeramente para no golpearse la cabeza.

Jasper, al ser readmitido de su exilio por su crimen de intentar conservar a una bebé en vez de entregarla, vivía nuevamente en el castillo. Pero, a pesar de que Tulip le aseguraba haberlo perdonado, seguía con una gran culpa aun cuando la chica ya había encontrado a su familia. Por lo que Tulip tuvo una gran idea para que continuara pagando su falta de una manera útil. Junior lo puso a cargo de educar a los nuevos mensajeros de bebés y haciendo talleres de control emocional para aquellas aves que se sintieran demasiado afectadas al momento de despedirse sus cargas. Su vasta experiencia y errores previos ayudaron a muchos novatos a mantenerse enfocados durante ese primer año de trabajo y se había ganado la confianza de Junior por su esfuerzo.

Jasper se preocupó de quitar los sobrantes de su cena del día anterior de la mesita de centro y los guio hasta su modesto sillón.

"Lamento el desorden, no esperaba invitados." dijo llevando los platos sucios a la cocina "Iré a preparar café ¿alguien quiere una taza?"

"Yo te aceptaré un café." dijo Junior desplomándose en el sofá. No se sentía bien.

Tulip vio la condición en la que estaba su amigo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus marcadas ojeras eran evidencias de lo agotado que estaba. La chica suspiró con pesar. Todo esto era tan injusto. Junior era quien trabajaba más duro por el bien de todos y ahora pasaba esto.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con el café, Jasper?" dijo Tulip a la cocina.

"Tranquila, lo tengo todo bajo control." le respondió.

Tulip suspiró, se sentó en el sofá junto a Junior y lo siguiente que sintió fue la cabeza de él recostada en su hombro. La chica comenzó a rascar la cabeza del ave con cuidado para consolarlo.

"Gracias. Eres un encanto..." susurró Junior adormilado y sonriendo.

La pelirroja resopló por la nariz con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Estás agotado, pero aún no llegas al punto de estar tan cansado como cuando cuidábamos a Dulce Dulcinea." dijo ella.

"Sabes que no soy un ave nocturna, Tulip." susurró la cigüeña cerrando los ojos, mientras aceptaba gustoso la caricia de la chica "Para eso tenemos a la manada de lobos en el turno de noche de la guardería."

"Será mejor que no te duermas. No quiero tener que cargarte hasta tu casa." bromeó la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ya te he cargado en mi espalda, sería bueno que cambiásemos de lugar alguna vez." dijo Junior sonriendo.

"_Can you feel the love toniiiiight?_" canturreó Palomo rey dramáticamente.

Su intervención provocó que el cansancio de ambos se esfumara de golpe. Tulip y Junior se irguieron en su puesto de inmediato, carraspeando y mirando incómodamente hacia cualquier otra parte. Sumidos en su burbuja, habían olvidado momentáneamente que Palomo Rey estaba ahí sentado al otro lado de Junior.

"Qué buen tema, ¿no creen?" dijo el hombrecito con aire despreocupado "El otro día fui a ver el musical del Rey León con mi novia."

Ninguno de los dos respondió y agradecieron que Jasper llegara con una bandeja de tazas con café recién hecho y un plato con galletas de avena.

"Ok, muchachos." dijo sentándose en el suelo del otro lado de la mesita de centro "Ilústrenme. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Palomo Rey?"

Junior tomó aire y se armó de paciencia antes de empezar a relatar.

"Verás, Jasper." dijo la cigüeña "Estábamos cenando con Tulip junto a la máquina de bebés hace como dos horas y de pronto..."

"Espera, ¿cenabas con Tulip junto a la máquina de bebés?" interrumpió Jasper, sorprendido y elevando una ceja.

"Si, cenando." dijo la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¡Oh!" exclamó viendo bien a Tulip "E ibas con vestido y tacones. ¿Acaso ustedes están...?"

"¡¿Por qué a todos le parece tan extraño que dos amigos cenen juntos?!" exclamó Tulip acalorada "Era nuestro aniversario de amistad. Comimos, reímos y ya."

"Sí, fue una cena de amistad." corroboró Junior incómodo.

"Sólo amistad."

"No saques conclusiones apresuradas." sonrió nerviosa la cigüeña.

"Además, estamos aquí para otra cosa, no para hablar de eso." cortó la chica.

Jasper frunció la boca en contrariado. Ciertamente no era el momento de tocar el tema, pero puso una nota mental para conversarlo después. Bebió un poco de su café.

"Bien. ¿Entonces qué pasó?" Continuó Jasper.

"Entonces Palomo Rey apareció y fue succionado por la rendija de cartas." dijo Junior haciendo un ademán con la cabeza al hombre junto a él "La máquina se activó y, pues, el resultado salta a la vista: ahora es humano. Un humano adulto."

"Extraño mis plumas." dijo Palomo Rey, cubierto de pies a cabeza con el mantel y picoteaba una galleta de avena.

"Es increíble..." dijo Jasper con levantando las cejas "No sabía que la máquina podía hacer ese tipo de transmutaciones. Es decir, convierte las cartas en bebés, pero nunca vi la transformación de un ave a un hombre adulto."

No pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa y el hombre rubio lo miró indignado.

"Lo siento, lo siento." decía mientras se calmaba y sorbía otro trago de café "Por el lado positivo, la verdad es te sienta el cambio. Aunque deberías ponerte algo de ropa, Palomo Rey."

"Ah, y la máquina de bebés se estropeó por eso." dijo Tulip con los ojos entrecerrados con molestia.

Jasper escupió el café de la sorpresa empapando completamente a Palomo Rey. Junior y Tulip se corrieron un asiento para alejarse de él y evitar mancharse.

"¡Oh, Asqueroso!" dijo el hombrecillo al verse lleno del líquido.

"¡¿QUE LA MAQUINA SE ESTRO...?!" bramó Jasper con pánico.

"¡Shhh!" lo calló Tulip alarmada "¡Baja la voz, no queremos que otros se enteren!"

La enorme cigüeña se puso de pie de un salto.

"No puede ser, Tulip." dijo Jasper incrédulo "Esa máquina no puede estropearse. Nunca antes se había descompuesto en todos mis años como repartidor de bebés. Esto no puede ser cierto."

"Lo es y la revisamos bien." dijo la chica con gravedad "Ni siquiera absorbe las cartas y el panel de control se quemó."

"¡Necesito ir a verla con mis propios ojos!" dijo tratando de precipitarse a la puerta.

"¡Detente!" gritó Tulip.

"¡Jasper!" le gritó Junior interponiéndose entre la puerta y él "¡Contrólate! ¡¿Quieres que todos se enteren?!"

Jasper tuvo un instante de lucidez y se detuvo. Ambas cigüeñas se miraron apremiantes.

"No lo puedo creer..." dijo Jasper con un hilo de voz dando pasos hacia atrás.

"Es tan inconcebible como que un ave haya entrado y se convirtiera en humano." dijo Tulip apesadumbrada.

"Tampoco pensamos que algo así podía pasar." dijo Junior con tristeza.

"Pero, pero..." intentó rebatir la enorme cigüeña.

Jasper se agarró la cabeza con las alas y comenzó a caminar por la casa como león enjaulado.

"La máquina, la máquina, la gloriosa máquina... ¡Descompuesta!" susurraba sin detenerse.

"La verdad se lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensé." susurró Junior a Tulip.

"Jasper, por favor, cálmate." dijo Tulip acercándose a él "Es por eso que necesitamos de tu ayuda para repararla lo antes posible."

"Pero soy sólo una vieja ave repartidora." dijo Jasper confundido "¿De qué les puedo servir? No soy ningún reparador de máquinas gigantes y mágicas."

"Tú no lo eres, es verdad." dijo Junior con seriedad "Pero debes conocer a alguien que sí."

"Has pasado el suficiente tiempo en esta montaña y debes conocer la historia de este lugar." concordó Tulip. "Durante tu vida debiste escuchar algo sobre el creador de la máquina. Algún rumor de esa persona. Cualquier pista nos servirá para poder encontrarlo y arreglar este desastre."

Jasper soltó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer en suelo. Se rascó la cabeza pensando. Aún se lo veía aturdido por la noticia, pero definitivamente intentaría ayudar a reparar la máquina.

"Está bien." dijo firmemente "Les diré cuanto sé."

Tulip y Junior se miraron y sonrieron. Ya era un avance. Jasper tomó la taza que había estado usando y se sirvió café mientras hablaba.

"Bueno, puedo decirles que en los años que he trabajado aquí, sólo lo vi un par de veces. Era alguien que venía cada cierto tiempo a hacerle mantenimiento a la máquina. Era un humano ya viejo que llevaba siempre un pesado bolso. Nunca lo veías llegar. Nunca lo veías irse. Se rumoreaba que debía tener alas propias porque no había forma en que pudiera subir la montaña a pie y con esa carga a cuestas. Pero ese anciano nunca hablaba con nadie. Sólo cruzaba un par de palabras con el jefe de las cigüeñas de turno para dar su informe del estado de la máquina. Cuando trabajaba, cerraba el piso completo de la máquina de bebés y se encerraba con ella. Las actividades de reparto quedaban suspendidas un par de días debido a ello."

"¡Oh, es genial! Entonces si hay alguien que puede repararla." dijo Junior con esperanzas "¿Sabes cada cuánto tiempo viene?"

"Ehm... esa es la parte mala" dijo Jasper con pesar "Lo he visto en tan pocas oportunidades porque él venía cada una o dos décadas, más o menos."


End file.
